Talk:Anna (Disney's Frozen)/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180420194023/@comment-74.110.105.190-20180507171237
Meanwhile… Snow Queen Elsa had been nothing at all but focused on anything/else important until she was finally done with her royal queenly duties/work at last; she stopped for a moment to think of the choices she never should've made in the first place back when she was only seven back then. She hadn't visited Eval nor Anna at all since they've left Aren-delle far much more only just a week ago. Anna was upset about the idea of Grand Pabbie for erasing all of her true, real, old, original but repressed memories of Elsa's ice powers and the childhood accident. Plus, Eval had been nothing at all but very angry with Elsa, and refused to speak to her. Personally, Elsa couldn't believe her own younger sisters, Eval and Anna were now her two, last, final opponents now since anybody else who also openly lets Anna know why Elsa failed to be there for Anna for past sixteen years ago like Eval almost did herself; how could Eval and Anna befriend those other personal opponents of Elsa's? Or even not cringe before them? When Elsa found out her not one, but two, last, final personal opponents were none other than Anna and Eval of Aren-delle themselves, she didn't like what she had seen at all, she felt not only protective but also heartbroken and guilty too. While it was true she hadn't been there for Anna like Eval was, Elsa only wanted to protect Anna from not only her ice powers but also the strangers; especially any stranger who isn't as good nor nice nor gentle nor kind nor friendly nor innocent nor benevolent as they neither seemed nor appeared to be at all. "They've done something to Eval and Anna." Elsa muttered as she leaned back against the room wall. "They must have. There is no way Anna nor Eval could befriend them…nor even trust them nor be better off with them than with me." As Elsa said that, she felt nothing at all but slightly guilty for shutting Anna out for past sixteen years ago. How could Anna and Eval love them more than their other own sister, Elsa herself? It was because anybody else who also knows why Elsa failed to be there for Anna for past sixteen years ago was there for Anna too, like Eval was… "I never knew my own sisters helped each other get revenge on me for shutting Anna out for past sixteen years ago." Elsa muttered. "My two younger sisters love not only each other but me too no matter what, not hate me now. Not only is there beauty in my ice power but there's also great danger like Grand Pabbie said. However, he should've told me, Eval and our parents an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart back then before." Elsa shook her head in disapproval and sadly sighed; she knew back then before in the past she should've been more of another sister to Anna like Eval instead of being more like a stranger to Anna, but this was stepping over the line. She hoped there was nothing worse this nor that now. Lastly, Elsa finally burst into tears as she thought to herself since her sisters, Eval and Anna helped not only themselves, not only any of her other personal opponents either but also each other get their revenge on Elsa for shutting Anna out for past sixteen years ago. 'Why was I so careless and reckless to let the accident happen? Why did I allow Grand Pabbie to erase all of Anna's true but repressed memories of my ice powers and the childhood accident just because Anna was only three back then? Why didn't Grand Pabbie didn't ask me nor Eval what happened back when our parents took Anna, Eval and I to the rock trolls to get Anna's head healed? Why didn't I tell Grand Pabbie what happened? Why didn't Grand Pabbie tell me nor my parents an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart? Why neither of my parents reminded me how to love, accept and embrace not just my powers but be my true self for who I really was actually born to be? Why have I forgotten how to love, accept and embrace not only my ice magic but be my true self for who I really was actually born to be? Why wasn't I there for Anna for past sixteen years ago when she needed me? Why did I fail to be there for Anna for past sixteen years ago? Why have I gone too far with my actions toward Anna even during my coronation? Why did I set off an eternal winter everywhere? Why didn't I do anything better than I did? Why did I do worse than I did? Ugh, I'm so stupid! I'm such a fool! I'm such an idiot!' Unknown to her, Olaf was hiding behind the wall, and not only was he secretly watching his creator sobbing for her two younger sisters, Eval and Anna out of guilt which was something made him feel nothing at all but worse for Elsa. Elsa was standing at the balcony, overlooking the town. She sighed sadly, feeling nothing at all but broken-up inside over losing her own sisters, Eval and Anna to anybody else who also knows why she failed to be there for Anna for past sixteen years ago. Of course, she never really deserved to have Anna and Eval as her sisters at all nor was she worthy to be Anna and Eval's other sister in the first place but, it still hurt Elsa, none-the-less. Soon, Olaf approached Elsa from behind. "E-Elsa?" "They were right, Olaf...about EVERYTHING, especially about me. I am not a monster but a brat who shuts Anna out for past sixteen years ago, and I never knew Anna and Eval would turn against me until now, since I've found out." Elsa frowned in disgust, looking down at the ground/floor. Then Olaf walked over to his creator friend to comfort her. "No, Elsa...they were wrong to pit Eval and Anna against you. You're still Eval and Anna's other sister no matter what, you just felt that you had to avoid Anna in order to prevent another accident from happening and yet, it never worked as you thought it would. There's still good in Eval and Anna too, isn't there? You just felt you had to accept things that would never work at all-" "As their revenge on me, they've chosen the rest of my other opponents over ME, Olaf... don't you see? Eval and Anna care MORE about anybody else who also knows why I shut Anna out for past sixteen years ago than they do about me." Elsa sighed. "Maybe... you should've told Grand Pabbie about the childhood accident when you were only seven, Elsa. Maybe, instead of always having to suppress and restrain your ice powers all the time for past sixteen years ago...your parents and Grand Pabbie should've help you REMEMBER how to embrace, accept and love not only your ice powers but also be your true self for who you really were actually born to be. That way, you would've always been able to freely master your ice powers with lots of practice and patience all the time." "Elsa looked at Olaf and asked. "What?" "You didn't hit Anna with your ice magic because you were being malicious and intentional. You accidentally frozen Anna's head once because fear took over your control of your ice powers. The Anna I knew would never ever even want her revenge on you no matter what. The Anna I knew isn't able to easily move on from you to anything nor anybody else as long as you're always there and around. Now the Anna I knew is gone because of those other people who just furiously resent you for isolating yourself from Anna for past sixteen years ago until your coronation, thinking that it's safer if Anna forgot the fact that you have ice powers just because Anna was only three back then and forgetting how to embrace, love and accept not only your ice powers but also be your true self for who you really were actually born to be. "Your words make sense...but, I don't know. I love Anna and Eval. They love me too. And now they've broken my heart in ways you can even imagine but hey, I hurt Anna too, however, the Anna we knew still care about not only Eval but also me too no matter what." "Of course YOU care. Sure you, Eval and Anna are very different from each other but you, Eval and Anna are still sisters of Aren-delle..." Elsa sighed sharply. "I thought Anna and Eval could change anything or...make things better for all of us three sisters of Aren-delle and our parents, but instead, our parents and I let our personal pessimism, fears, paranoia, suspicions, misguidance BLIND US...what if Eval and Anna are too far gone to be saved." "Oh, Elsa, don't think like that...there's ALWAYS hope. Besides, anybody else who really hates and resents the fact that you're not the only one who was isolated in Aren-delle for past sixteen years ago wish Anna and Eval have gotten to grow up to be not only anything else more than only just two other royals of Aren-delle but also less isolated anywhere else away from Aren-delle without you for past sixteen years or more than past sixteen years ago." Elsa looked at Olaf. "They mean Anna and Eval should've had other old or new friends on their own besides other than only just me all the time?" Olaf nervously nodded. "Mmm-Hmm." Elsa just sighed. "Please, Elsa...give Eval and Anna time to cool down. It might do the three of you some good." Elsa looked at Olaf. "Thanks, Olaf." "Elsa, I understand you just wanna be alone for a while right now but you'll feel better than ever no matter how long it'll take." Olaf begun to walk away in order to give Elsa some space. Then Olaf turned and looked at Elsa. "Elsa." Elsa looked at Olaf. "Anytime you need me or anybody else here in Aren-delle...you KNOW where to find us." Olaf walked away, leaving Elsa alone. Elsa just sighed as she looked out at the horizion of the town.